


被上锁的房间

by AMANDA_577



Series: 心墙 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Itachi, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 佐助不知鼬真相的佐鼬囚禁IF，一族的复兴，鼬佐战情节修改
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 心墙 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655044
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	被上锁的房间

##

一天有24小时，1440分钟，86400秒，鼬的双眼被禁条蒙蔽，四肢被反缚紧紧锁在石床上，在大战中他的查克拉早已被庞大的须佐能乎拖延至几乎燃烧殆尽，写轮眼仅剩的储备查克拉被禁封的同时，曾经名声远扬的写轮眼宇智波鼬变成了被拔去爪牙的猛虎，然而佐助对他的羞辱并不止于如此。

空气中弥漫着淡淡的苦香味道，佐助没有用任何锁链拷住他但因为束缚得极佳的绳技，鼬被迫大张双腿跪坐在床上，石床上只垫着一层薄薄的布料，鼬的膝盖早已因为久跪和血流不畅积血淤青发紫，他喘息着，声音极其细微，在每一分每一秒都尽量控制着自己的喘息声，他尚且意志清明，但下身的湿濡与滚烫却在讽刺鼬保持着可悲自尊心的理智。

“呃…”

宽松的浴衣之下一丝不挂的身体，被束缚而永远跪坐着的鼬无法忍受的在每一分每一秒感到下体的煎熬，下身浸出的体液暴露在空气中变得冰凉贴骨，薄薄的织料无法让被几乎磨出血的膝盖得到任何的意义上的放松，鼬知道佐助在他身下垫着布料的原因只是为了更好的羞辱他，因为那些无法抑制的，因为这闭密空间里催情的熏香而越发敏感的身体。

鼬细微的喘息着，忽然无法抑制的弯折身体而干呕起来，因为下意识远离石床的动作而让他不可避免的失去平衡，鼬从床上摔下来，倒在地面上，他短暂的昏迷，又因为曾经在暗部受过的严苛抗惊厥训练而迅速转醒，没有长合的四肢的伤口又剧烈疼痛起来，鼬的第一反应是顾及腹部是否受到冲撞。

缠紧鼬全身的牢靠巧妙的绳索，唯一避开的是鼬的腹部，宽松的浴衣下，在这贫瘠的身体上唯一拥有圆润弧度的是已然微微隆起的小腹，鼬挣扎着坐起来，靠坐在石床边沿，微微放松下来的神经才感受到被磕破的额角，血液顺着脸颊滑落，一滴一滴落在地上。

在黑暗中，鼬微微抿起唇，露出惨淡笑意。

##

从第一次从战后的昏迷清醒过来，他的双手手腕被佐助折断了。像是要报复曾经在小旅馆里鼬轻而易举的折断他手腕的行为，佐助缓慢的捏紧按压着哥哥脆弱的骨骼，石室里只亮着一盏煤油灯，鼬的容颜被微微的照亮，佐助期待听到哥哥如同他当时一般的惨烈叫声，但哥哥只是咬紧牙关，他沉默不语，冷汗顺着尖削的下颚线滑下。

肉体的痛苦对鼬来说果然是尚且可忍受范围之内，佐助忽而笑起来。

“事到如今还维持着你那可悲的自尊心？”佐助凑近因为忍耐和疼痛而冷汗岑岑的哥哥，像是曾经的鼬对他做过的一样，轻声在他耳边低语，“我现在足够强了吗，你感受到我的憎恨有多么深了吗？”

“…”

“说话啊！回答我！”终于忍受不了鼬无限的沉默而吼叫出来，鼬微微的抿起嘴，明明呼吸都因为疼痛和血液而不畅，他还是保持着让佐助厌恶恼火的高高在上的语气，他发出断断续续的冷笑声。

“笑什么！”

“既然我输了…为什么不夺取我的眼睛，杀了我，佐助，”鼬喘息着，为了不让自己晕厥而保持着迟缓的语速，“泄愤的幼稚行为，没有任何意义…”

“你怎么知道会没有意义？”佐助打断了哥哥的话，他的脸上露出诡异而癫狂的神态，“鼬，我已经战胜你了，你不觉得只是让你简单的去死太过于轻松了吗？”

“爸爸，妈妈，一族里所有的人，鼬，他们都被你杀了，你为什么单独留下我呢？这个问题我曾经一遍又一遍的想了很久很久，直到你告诉我真相，我终于明白了，你说得没错，哥哥，兄弟相残正是宇智波一族的羁绊阿。”

“…”

“你想夺取我的眼睛没有成功，而我才不会像你那样行事，”佐助从随身的忍具包里掏出一个药包，即使知道鼬的双眼被封印他什么也看不见，他还是得意的把那东西在鼬面前晃了晃，鼬只能闻到一股诡异的草药混着其他异味的气息，“我留下来存活的意义，在再次见到你之时，我终于想明白了，天意让你留下我，被我打败，那我的使命就是复兴一族。”

“你杀死了一族里我所有的堂，表亲，杀死了所有一族里血统纯正的宇智波族人，杀死了所有无辜的女人，可我怎么能让宇智波的血脉随意的被外族人污染呢？哥哥，我恨你，但全天下能繁衍出血统纯正的宇智波族纯血后代的，只有我们两个人了。”

佐助的话让鼬一瞬间的失神。

“…男人是无法怀孕的，佐助。”

因为鼬说出的事实，佐助癫狂的大笑起来，即使是兄弟大战他也没露出这般疯狂的笑意，像是觉得鼬说出的真相极其可笑，他卡住了鼬脆弱的脖颈。

“知识和认识都是暧昧的东西，人都是活在自己的认知里，还把那些事当做现实，你不这么认为吗，鼬？”

嘲讽的复述着哥哥曾经高高在上的对他说过的话，佐助看着脸色一下子变得苍白的鼬，内心得到了前所未有的满足。

“鼬，你为了杀死我，趁我虚弱时拔掉大蛇丸，却在最后功亏一篑，你以为失去了大蛇丸我就一无所能了？在大蛇丸据点的三年时间里，我目睹了大蛇丸的所有禁术研究结果，他曾经对我毫无保留因为我是被他选中的肉体…”佐助把那个药包打开，因为没有了掩饰，里面的丸药一下子散发出让人作呕的腥臭气味，“但也正是因为如此，我才得到了他所有的研究成果，鼬，也许连你自己都不如大蛇丸对你的身体研究得透彻吧。”

佐助忽而抬起鼬的下颚，被捏紧而强迫打开的喉口一下子被倒入大量丸药，鼬猝不及防，一下子全然吞下，散发浓烈腥臭味道的丸药让鼬不住的干呕，却被佐助牢牢的锁住咽喉让他无法吐出被强灌下的药物。

“拥有阴阳循体质的你，只要使用了这种禁药激发活化你体内的阴循和阳循，哥哥，你就能为被你抹杀的一族生下孩子，是不是很讽刺？”

##

第一次被佐助强制张开双腿，鼬的记忆已经模糊了，疼痛，不堪与屈辱，在每一次被佐助贯穿时在内心仿佛渴求赎罪一般在内心默念着对父母的道歉，是他把佐助逼到这种程度，乱伦的悲哀是不忠于父母血统的痛苦，直到在剧烈的疼痛中忍受到神志不清而终于晕厥过去。

在反复的抽插之中忽然听到一直沉默的鼬发出含糊的絮语声才意识到被后抱着的人已然失去意识，他依然保持着昏迷之前短促的呼吸的模样，薄薄的唇却不停的蠕动着。

“…”

像那时一模一样的情景，明明快要夺取自己的眼睛，却在那时对自己微笑起来的鼬，因为须佐的轰鸣听不见他发出的极其轻微的声音，是因为快要夺取自己的眼睛而得意的微笑吗？只能看到嘴唇无声的蠕动，然后他忽然倒了下去。

那时他究竟说了什么？

在极度灭顶的恐惧之下，佐助根本无心判别。

然而那一场战斗终于是鼬输了，自己战胜了他，然后他在赶来找他的同伴的迎接之下光荣的回到村子里，成为名扬忍界的杀死S级罪犯叛忍宇智波鼬的英雄，却再没有人知道宇智波鼬没有被他真正的杀死，而是囚禁在宇智波本宅，一个毫不起眼上锁的房间里。

佐助一次又一次的问自己，当时的他明明可以杀死倒下的宇智波鼬，为什么他不选择这么做？最后他给出了自己一个理由，因为宇智波鼬就这么死去，未免太过轻松，为了赎罪，他必须和佐助一起生下宇智波族纯血的后代，他必须在自己的控制之下，被折磨，被侮辱，最后在地狱般的痛苦中死去，才可勉强偿还他抹杀一族的罪过。

“…妈妈…”

他忽然发出了声音，原本无声的口型摩擦着声带，痛苦而粘腻。

佐助无言的注视着宇智波鼬眼前的封条渐渐的湿濡，颜色变深，继而无法被吸收的泪水从封印之下沿着瘦削脸颊滑落太阳穴，落在披散汗湿的黑发之中，昏迷之中他喊着他们共同的母亲，声音居然像做错了事而自责的孩子。

“…”

亲手杀死她的你究竟有什么资格露出这样痛苦的神情？

“原谅…我…对不起…”

“原谅？没有任何人会原谅你，”明明知道是他在昏迷中的呓语，佐助自言自语的回应，“为了狭隘的气量而杀死一族的你，就算父亲母亲能够原谅你，我也对你永不原谅。”

“你是敌人，是叛忍，是加入晓组织的S级罪犯，是袭击村子，杀死一族的罪人，是我憎恨的人，我不会原谅你，宇智波鼬，我永远都不会原谅你…”

佐助没意识到自己在看到宇智波鼬的眼泪的同时，自己的泪水也悄然滑落。

##

大蛇丸的药物激发并改变了鼬的体质，阴阳循为了准备孕育而在体内制造出类似子宫的空间，宇智波鼬作为男人干涩的肠壁开始分泌体液，他更瘦了，原本因为风吹日晒而变得有些粗糙的皮肤却渐渐恢复了少时的细致光滑，原本就是个非常美丽的男人，这让他本就十分女相的面容更加雌雄莫辨。

鼬的体质不好，对性欲十分冷淡，被佐助操办却仿佛木头一般，不仅是身体连低垂的性器都没有任何反应，仿佛只是忍耐着接受弟弟的折磨，这让佐助觉得受了侮辱，曾经只在猫婆婆那购买用品的佐助不惜花大价钱从黑市购买了大量强效催情的熏香和药水，不仅在他要鼬时给他灌下，在佐助不在的绝大多数时间内同样在密室内点燃，催情的熏香让鼬的身体变得敏感，而他身下混着白浊和体液的织料也成为佐助羞辱鼬的工具。

“我不在你就这么饥渴？哥哥？水都要滴到床下了，我在的时候装什么冰清玉洁？你不是很想要我吗？”

从背后搂着鼬，只是单手揉搓的他的乳粒就感受到手下原本柔软的乳首变得坚硬，鼬的背颤抖着，每一根脊椎骨清晰可见，佐助顺着骨节一点点噬添下去，从肩头，背脊，尾椎骨，全身都没什么肉，尾椎骨的曲线却十分漂亮，股沟因为催情而大量的体液分泌早已变得湿濡，佐助将舌尖探入股沟，湿添着那体液，让鼬的身体因为震惊一下子抽紧了。

“佐助！”

他好久没这么直接的喊他名字，总是沉稳的声音因为惊惶而破音，让佐助的内心也震动了一下，但他回应的语气依然冰冷嘲讽。

“怎么，不装了？你不是很有感觉吗？”

仿佛是得了鼓励般变本加厉，灵巧湿濡的舌尖在那因为震惊而紧紧收缩的后庭周遭打卷，鼬的后穴早已因为体质的改变变得柔软松弛，为了抵抗弟弟的侵犯而紧紧的夹紧了后腿，佐助不满于哥哥的抗拒狠狠打他的屁股，因为疼痛一瞬间松弛的入口微微松开，佐助将舌尖送入，哥哥的内部柔软而滚烫，不管被他做了多少次还是那么的紧致，佐助的舌尖轻轻顶弄着，满意的听到哥哥越发急促的喘息声。

“不要…”

他终于听到了哥哥开口向他求饶，哥哥无法压抑的喘息声那么好听，已经因为无法抑制的口水浸染而让语气含糊不清，这才对，哥哥原本就那么迷人，他会被调教得越来越像自己的私有物品。

“不要什么？”

“呃，不要再侮辱你自己了…佐助…”

即使在这种情况下鼬的说辞依然让他恼火不已，用另一只手捏住他已经射过疲软却又被迫再次抬头的性器，佐助用指尖轻轻揉捏着那渐渐溢出前液的铃口，鼬的精液已然稀薄至不见白灼，他被强迫着一次又一次接受欢爱，昏迷又被强制清醒，早已红肿不堪的后穴却依然能在药物作用下感受到快感。

“侮辱？你还不清楚自己的立场吗鼬，现在被侮辱的人究是谁？”

“你已经是我的所有物了，鼬。”

佐助的阴茎正是十六七岁少年人的朝气蓬勃，在做过一轮又一轮后依然能保持坚挺姿态，让人意外的是他们的身体居然那么贴合，佐助的每一次入侵都能冲撞到鼬的敏感点，而鼬的内部是如此接纳他的进入，固然有体质改变和药物催情的作用，然而佐助从来没有跟别人做过，却也无法想象除了鼬以外，还有谁能给他如此之美妙的体验。

“我们果然是独一无二的兄弟呢…哥哥。”

在结束后，像是温存一般的轻轻梳理着哥哥汗湿的长发，鼬眼部的封印被佐助解下，他忽然很想再看看鼬的双眼，可那双无神的眼睛如同鼬无意识张开的落着涎液的口角一般空洞。

佐助忽然很想亲吻哥哥颤抖着的睫毛，被他深深憎恨着的哥哥，脆弱的模样却是那么的美丽。

直到佐助在隔日早晨进入密室而撞见鼬跪在床边呕吐时，吐出来的不仅有稀薄的食物和胃液，嘴角甚至挂了鲜血，他终于可以确定鼬真的怀上了他的孩子。

在那一瞬间，他不自觉的微笑了。

##

鼬是心狠手辣的男人，这一点他最清楚不过，他必须要控制鼬，防止他报复伤害他们的孩子，然而佐助无法每分每秒守着鼬监视他的行动，在他回村与鸣人双双升任上忍后他的工作越发繁忙，最后他选择找来绳索反缚了鼬的手脚，小心翼翼的避开孩子所在的位置，他知道以鼬现在的体力根本无法挣脱这束缚。

“你不需解开这绳索，吃喝洗漱我会帮你做。”

鼬的双手被反剪，被束缚而无法闭合的双腿之间，在浴衣下再无遮拦，起初佐助不敢冒风险松开鼬的双手即使他知道他的查克拉早已枯竭，然而当佐助第一次握着鼬的阴茎帮助他排泄时，他看到鼬在清醒时第一次流下的眼泪。

他在流泪时没有发出任何声音，佐助并不是第一次抓住他的阴茎，但鼬真真正正的哭了，即使那仅仅是一滴稀薄的泪水，佐助不知道他内心感受到何等的屈辱才会落泪，他从没看过意志清醒的鼬哭过。

那之后佐助每天给鼬两小时的解除束缚时间。

然而孕育孩子消耗的生命力依然超过佐助的想象，鼬吃不下任何食物，最开始是男体怀孕导致的剧烈妊娠反应，当胎儿稍微长大，本不应该存在的孕育生命的空间挤压了体内其余器官的位置，鼬的身体本身非常单薄，却越来越消瘦，只有小腹日渐隆起，男性紧绷的皮肤被涨开而无法抹消的异物感和疼痛让他日夜没有一刻得以入眠，原本乌黑细腻的长发一把一把的脱落。

佐助每一天见到鼬都仿佛能肉眼直观的看到他的枯槁速度，只有浴衣下的腹部一天天隆起，仿佛那孩子是吸收着鼬的生命而成长起来，佐助不想承认但看到鼬的模样他居然产生了同情，他本来就是善良的人，只是面对鼬而让自己变得无情，可现在鼬怀着的小生命是他的孩子。

没有拿走室内点燃的熏香，却悄然换成了能够镇定安神的药草。

那天在任务之时便感受到心思不宁，佐助草草的结束了任务，拒绝了同伴一起去烤肉Q的邀请，他觉得胸口十分烦闷，内心不安，下任务便迅速赶回了家，打开那上锁的房间，室内草药味浓烈，隐隐约约似乎有血的味道，昏暗光线下，他看到鼬靠坐在床边。

“你在做什么？还没到解除束缚的时间。”

鼬没有回答他，佐助忽然感觉出不对劲，他走过去，只是稍微触碰了鼬的皮肤，他的体温冰冷不似活人。


End file.
